Conversa no quadro:Yu-Gi-Oh! TCG: Jogo e Jogabilidade/@comment-26259968-20160531173242
Fala galera! Hoje eu trago para vocês mais um artigo da série Desmistificando Regras. Neste artigo, vamos retornar à um tópico muito mais simples, mas ainda fundamental: Invocações! Não se esqueça de verificar nosso último artigo sobre Conjunções: Desmistificando Regras, Parte 5: Conjunções. 'Desmistificando Regras, Parte 6: Invocações' Procedimento Completo de Invocação-Normal Para realizar uma Invocação-Normal ou Tributo, você escolhe um monstro para Invocar, oferece quaisquer monstros como Tributo (se necessário), escolhe uma Zona de Monstro, e declara sua tentativa de Invocar esse card. Este ponto no tempo é conhecido (de forma não-oficial) como a Janela de Negação de Invocação. Esta é o momento para ativar coisas que podem negar a Invocação, como Horn of Heaven: Quando um ou mais monstros seriam Invocados: ofereça 1 monstro como Tributo; negue a Invocação e, se isso acontecer, destrua esses monstros. Se alguma coisa for ativada para negar a Invocação, então a Corrente pode ser formada normalmente (por exemplo, o oponente poderia ativar Wiretap em Corrente, que negaria a ativação de Horn of Heaven). No entanto, somente o primeiro card na Corrente pode negar a Invocação, porque é o único ativado diretamente após a tentativa. Além disso, só pode haver uma Corrente na Janela de Negação de Invocação. Outra coisa importante para notar é que o monstro ainda não está em campo nesse momento. Ele não está sob seu controle ainda (embora ele ainda esteja em sua posse). Então, se a Invocação de Card Trooper for negada e ele destruído, seu efeito não irá ativar: Se este card que você controla for destruído e enviado para o seu Cemitério: compre 1 card. Embora o efeito de Madolche Hootcake irá: Quando este card, em sua posse, for destruído por um card do seu oponente (seja em batalha ou por um efeito de card) e enviado para o Cemitério: embaralhe este card no Deck. Isto é especialmente importante para Monstros Pêndulo. A regra dos monstros Pêndulo serem devolvidos ao Deck Adicional é a seguinte: Um Monstro Pêndulo é enviado para o Deck Adicional se, e somente se, ele estiver sendo enviado de qualquer lugar do campo para o Cemitério. Portanto, se a Invocação de um Monstro Pêndulo for negada, ele não será enviado para o Deck Adicional. Uma vez que a Janela de Negação de Invocação passe, a Invocação é bem sucedida, e agora os duelistas podem responder à Invocação com cards como Torrential Tribute: Quando um ou mais monstros forem Invocados; destrua todos os monstros no campo. Ao contrário de antes, toda esta Corrente é em resposta à Invocação, não apenas o primeiro card na Corrente, então múltiplos efeitos que podem ser usados em resposta à Invocação podem ser ativados. Mas somente esta Corrente é em resposta à Invocação. Portanto, isto está correto: Elo 1 da Corrente: Torrential Tribute Elo 2 da Corrente: Bottomless Trap Hole Mas isto não está: Elo 1 da Corrente: Torrential Tribute Elo 2 da Corrente: Wiretap Então, em uma nova Corrente, Elo 1 da Corrente: Bottomless Trap Hole Resumo 1) Você escolhe um monstro, ofecere Tributos se necessário, e declara sua tentativa de Invocar o monstro. Ele não está no campo até a Janela de Negação de Invocação passar. 2) Se isso acontecer, e a Invocação for bem sucedida, o monstro toca o campo e os duelistas podem responder à Invocação. Invocações e Tempo Como você pode ver, uma Invocação é um processo bastante longo. Mais uma vez, lembre-se da regra para efeitos 'quando' opcionais: Um efeito 'quando' opcional só pode ser ativado quando sua condição de ativação foi 'uma das últimas coisas à acontecer'. Como resultado, quando monstros como Lightpulsar Dragon são oferecidos como Tributo para uma Invocação-Tributo, eles serem enviados para o Cemitério está longe de ser a última coisa à acontecer, então seus efeitos não podem ser ativado: Quando este card for enviado do campo para o Cemitério: você pode escolher 1 monstro de TREVAS do Tipo Dragão de Nível 5 ou mais no seu Cemitério; Invoque o alvo por Invocação-Especial. O mesmo acontece com Baixar por Tributo - você oferece monstros como Tributo, e Baixa o card depois disso - então você não pode obtê-los para ativar desta forma também. Invocações-Especiais Existe uma variedade de formas para Invocar monstros por Invocação-Especial, e muitos deles tem efeitos que permitem a eles mesmos fazer isso. Nós já sabemos como distinguir entre efeitos de Invocação-Especial em monstros que iniciam uma Corrente e aqueles que não iniciam (efeitos iniciam uma Corrente se, e somente se, eles tiverem dois pontos ou ponto e vírgula). Invocações-Especiais são realizadas exatamente da mesma forma descrita acima, com o envio para o Cemitério ou sobrepor no lugar de oferecer Tributos, no caso de Invocações-Sincro e Xyz, ou seguindo o texto no geral. Negando Invocações Vamos ver um pouco mais de perto a Negação de Invocações. Em ordem para negar uma Invocação em si, a chave é perguntar: Uma Corrente está resolvendo atualmente? Uma vez que você não pode interromper a resolução da Corrente, não há nenhuma forma de ativar alguma coisa na Janela de Negação de Invocação na parte (1), então a Invocação é automaticamente bem sucedida e os duelistas podem responder à ela depois que a Corrente resolver. (desde que não haja outros problemas de tempo). Por exemplo, vamos pegar Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning: Primeiro você deve Invocâ-lo por Invocação-Especial (da sua mão) ao banir 1 monstro de LUZ e 1 monstro de TREVAS do seu Cemitério. Nós podemos ver do seu texto que seu efeito para Invocar não inicia uma Corrente. Portanto, cards como Black Horn of Heaven podem ser ativados na sua Janela de Negação de Invocação normalmente: Quando seu oponente Invocaria um monstro por Invocação-Especial: negue a Invocação-Especial e, se isso acontecer, destrua-o. Agora suponha que eu ative Polymerization, Invocando um monstro por Invocação-Fusão: Elo 1 da Corrente: Polymerization Resolvendo a Corrente: Polymerization Invoca o monstro de Fusão por Invocação-Especial. A parte (1) da Invocação é realizada enquanto Polymerization ainda está resolvendo, então nada pode ser ativado na Janela de Negação de Invocação (embora depois da resolução da Corrente, a Invocação pode ser respondida normalmente). Portanto, Black Horn of Heaven não pode ser ativado em Corrente à Polymerization, nem pode ser ativado depois que Polymerization resolver. Suponha que eu estou Invocando High Priestess of Prophecy por Invocação-Especial: Você pode revelar 3 Cards de Magia "Spellbook" na sua mão; Invoque este card por Invocação-Especial da sua mão. O ponto e vírgula significa que este efeito inicia uma Corrente: Elo 1 da Corrente: High Priestess of Prophecy Resolvendo a Corrente: Priestess Invoca a si mesmo por Invocação-Especial. Novamente, todo o procedimento de Invocação-Especial acontece enquanto o Elo 1 da Corrente está resolvendo, então nada pode ser ativado durante a Janela de Negação de Invocação. Você ainda pode negar as ativações ou os efeitos de Polymerization ou Priestess. Você simplesmente não pode negar as Invocações em si, supondo que o efeito resolva com sucesso. Por exemplo, você ainda pode negar o efeito de Polymerization com efeitos como o de Spell Canceller, ou impedir a Invocação-Especial ao ativar cards como Vanity's Emptiness em Corrente. Agora, não podemos ter um artigo sobre Invocações sem mencionar Solemn Warning: Quando um ou mais monstros seriam Invocados, OU quando um Card de Magia, Card de Armadilha, ou efeito de monstro for ativado que inclui um efeito que Invoque um ou mais monstros por Invocação-Especial: pague 2000 PV; negue a Invocação ou ativação e, se isso acontecer, destrua esse card. A primeira parte do texto nega Invocações, assim como Black Horn of Heaven. No entanto, a segunda parte do texto diz que ele pode negar ativações de Cards de Magia, Cards de Armadilha e Efeitos de Monstros. Isto significa que ele pode ser ativado em Corrente à Polymerization e ao efeito de High Priestess acima, não para negar as Invocações, mas para negar os cards em si, porque suas ativações envolvem Invocação-Especial. O último exemplo deste artigo será de Bixi, Water of the Yang Zing: Uma vez por turno, durante a Fase Principal ou Fase de Batalha do seu oponente, você pode: imediatamente depois que este efeito resolver, Invoque por Invocação-Sincro 1 Monstro Sincro, usando apenas monstros "Yang Zing" que você controla (este é um Efeito Rápido). O texto sublinhado está dizendo que a Invocação-Sincro acontece logo depois que o Elo da Corrente resolver. Elo 1 da Corrente: Bixi Resolvendo a Corrente: O efeito de Bixi resolve (embora ele não faça nada ainda). A Invocação-Sincro é realizada agora, depois da resolução da Corrente. Uma Corrente está resolvendo atualmente? Aqui, não está, uma vez que a Invocação-Sincro está acontecendo depois da Corrente ter terminado de resolver. Portanto, cards poderiam ser usados na Janela de Negação de Invocação normalmente (e isto é porque eles usam o texto 'imediatamente depois que este efeito resolver' em primeiro lugar). Hora do Quiz! (1) Steelswarm Roach pode ser usado para negar a Invocação-Especial de High Priestess of Prophecy? Durante o turno de qualquer duelista, quando um monstro de Nível 5 ou mais seria Invocado por Invocação-Especial: você pode desassociar 1 Matéria Xyz deste card; negue a Invocação-Especial e, se isso acontecer, destrua-o. (2) Duelista A tenta Invocar Virgil, Rock Star of the Burning Abyss por Invocação-Sincro, e duelista B nega a Invocação com Solemn Warning: Se este card no campo for destruído em batalha ou por um efeito de card e enviado para o Cemitério: você pode comprar 1 card. O efeito de Virgil pode ser ativado? (3) E se, em vez disso, o Duelista A Invocasse Dante, Traveler of the Burning Abyss? Se este card for enviado para o Cemitério: você pode escolher 1 card "Burning Abyss" no seu Cemitério, exceto este card; adicione-o à sua mão. (4) Duelista A ativa Soul Taker em Bixi, Water of the Yang Zing, mas Duelista B ativa seu efeito em Corrente, usando-o com outros monstros para Invocar Black Rose Dragon por Invocação-Sincro: Quando este card for Invocado por Invocação-Sincro: você pode destruir todos os cards no campo. O Duelista A pode negar a Invocação-Sincro de Black Rose Dragon? (5) No exemplo acima, o efeito de Black Rose Dragon pode ser ativado? Respostas do Quiz (1) Não O efeito de Priestess inicia uma Corrente, então sua Invocação-Especial acontece enquanto uma Corrente está resolvendo. O efeito de Roach não poderia ser usado ser usado nessa hora. (2) Não Virgil precisa ser destruído no campo. Se sua Invocação for negada, ele nunca toca o campo. (3) O efeito de Dante poderia ativar Dante não precisa ser enviado especificamente do campo para o Cemitério, então seu efeito poderia ativar. (4) Não O Elo 1 da Corrente é Soul Taker e o Elo 2 da Corrente é Bixi. Black Rose é Invocado logo depois que o Elo 2 da Corrente resolve. Uma vez que uma Corrente está resolvendo atualmente, esta Invocação-Sincro não poderia ser negada. (5) Não Uma vez que a Invocação-Sincro de Black Rose não foi uma das últimas coisas à acontecer, (Soul Taker ainda tenta resolver depois que Black Rose for Invocado), seu efeito não pode ser ativado. Artigo em inglês: Demystifying Rulings, Part 6: Summons. O próximo artigo será sobre Tempo de Efeito Rápido. Abraço e até a próxima!!! o/ Guto Seiya (discussão) 17h32min de 31 de Maio de 2016 (UTC)